


it's always dark here

by without_a_box



Series: the way he looks [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blind Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/without_a_box/pseuds/without_a_box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you stole a kiss, how would you return it?"</p>
<p>Based on 'Hoje eu quero voltar sozinho'</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's always dark here

**Author's Note:**

> hey people of the internet  
> this is a continuation from my other story for all of those who wanted me to continue it  
> enjoy

"Sora, I think we've waited long enough. Let's go." Riku complained.

Their classmates had left the pool a while ago but Sora refused to go and shower until he was absolutely sure no one else would be in there.

"I am not showering with a bunch of random strangers." He folded his arms and huffed, completely unaware of Riku throwing his arms in the air.

"Stop being childish, they're your classmates not strangers." He tried to reason.

"I'm not being childish." He pulled his towel into his lap, "Its just embarrassing."

Riku paused for a moment before gathering his things, "Well I'm going now..." He looked over to the other boy expectantly. 

As predicted he jumped to his feet, "No wait, I'll go."

Riku held out his arm for Sora to grab, "Idiot." He said as he smiled at the shorter boy.

* * *

 Sora drops to the wooden bench as Riku sighs. 

"No ones in here. They just left the shower running." Riku walks over and turns the last shower off, silencing the room.

Sora nods and starts picking up his soaps and puts down his towel. 

"Get undressed, I'll help you in." Riku says kicking off his shorts and picking up his soap.

"I'm ready." Sora stands and waits for Riku's arm.

"What?" Riku blinks at the boy, "You're showering in your shorts?"

"Yeah."

"You're funny sometimes." And Sora blushes at Riku's laugh.

He leads Sora over, places his soap on the rack, turns on the water and leaves Sora to it.

"God, I hate trying to wash sunscreen off." Sora exclaims suddenly. 

Riku glances over at him, he's scrubbing at his arms and chest frustratingly and flipping his damp locks off his face every now and then. Sora turns away and Riku is admiring the way the water runs down his back when Sora takes off his shorts. He quickly adverts his eyes, squeezing them shut and washing his face in the water.

"My cousin was thinking about moving to the Island." Sora struck up a conversation as if sensing Riku's sudden movements.

"Oh." Riku opens his eyes to see Sora as turned towards him.

Riku looks down Sora's body once again. The blue-eyed boy stares aimlessly ahead while washing his hair. Riku turns the shower off.

"I'm done Sora." He rushes over and quickly pulls his towel around his waist.

"Already?" 

"Already."

* * *

 "Hey Kairi, you hear from Sora?" Riku leans over a short wall, Kairi is sitting with a few of her other friends, she sits on the other side.

"I got a text from him, he's been sick, something about the pool?" She replies.

Riku plays with the edge of the brick for a moment, turning his phone in the other hand.

"You should go see him." She grins mischievously, "It Wednesday, he'll be home all alone today." 

Riku nods once, pauses for a moment then leaves. A couple of the other girls giggle as he jogs away.

* * *

Sora pokes his head out the door and calls out, "Who is it?"

Riku knows for a fact the Sora is holding a bat in the hand hidden behind the door, "Riku."

Sora brightens up immediately, pushing the door further open and dropping the bat into the close-by umbrella stand, "Come in!"

* * *

Sora collapses easily into a chair in the corner as Riku drops his bag and sits on the wheelie chair by the desk with far less grace.

"I guess I was the only one who get sick, huh?"

"Poor baby," Riku fiddles with a pen on the desk, "But Kairi was complaining about her hair and the chlorine."

Sora huffs and smiles and it lights up the whole room. It fades slightly when Sora asks, "Do you like Selphie?"

"Why would you ask that?" Riku wanders over the seat next to Sora.

"It's just that..." Sora twists his fingers together, "You guys are always hanging out, and Kairi says she's always flirting with you, and even at that party a few weeks ago you guys were dancing together." 

The words fall out of Sora's mouth and all Riku can think about from that aforementioned party is whispering into Sora's ear to 'remember to dance with your feet' and the way he grinned as he swayed and swung against the beat of the music, and Riku jumps to his feet and moves back towards the desk.

"I actually like someone else..." He leans on the wood, facing away from Sora.

"Do I know this person?" Riku wants to turn around, to see the brunets face.

"You do." He smiles to himself.

"Does this person like you too?"

"Well, I don't know if they do, but I have kissed them before." He teases, "Just a peck. You know, a quick, stolen peck. But then I got embarrassed and didn't say anything, and they didn't either. So I thought I should just give up."

Sora moves to his feet and steps towards Riku, he tucks his hands into his back pocket as if to stop them.

"Sora," Riku faces him. "If you stole a kiss, how would you return it?"

He pulls his hands out of his pockets and traces Riku's face before brushing his mouth. With one more step in their lips touch. It's beautiful and sweet and Riku never wants it to stop, pushing himself around Sora, like the last piece in a jigsaw puzzle. It felt as if everything finally fit into place.

It's over all too soon for Riku's liking, but Sora is giving him a megawatt smile and his pulling him in so close, he rests his head against Riku's shoulder and grins into it as well.

"Remember to dance with your feet." Riku whispers into his ear, and Sora bursts into laughter and Riku didn't know he could ever feel like this without exploding into a million pieces.

* * *

 

They're walking out of school the next day, Sora's hand holding Riku's arm and happily chatting to Kairi.

"Look at that." Tidus calls out sarcastically. "Relationship holding up real well, right Sora?"

They group pauses, none of them look back at the other boys.

Slowly, Sora runs his hand down Riku's arm until he reaches his hand. Their fingers intertwine and they walk off and away.

 

 

 


End file.
